Army of Darkness
by Dallas2056
Summary: Cattya heads for Camelot when Morgana uses sorcery to gain access to King Orin's army, can she reach King Arthur in time to save Camelot.
1. The Betrayal

I can hear them, we are surrounded. All I can think is that these men are going to die to protect me, I have failed my quest, and Camelot will fall. The last thing Cattya remembered hearing was that fateful phrase, "Attack!"

Two Weeks Before

"Your highness, I can help you get all that you wish," proclaimed the black garbed beauty before King Orin and the Royal Court. The whispering among the Court got louder as the King leaned over to Princess Cattya.

"What do you think my dear? Do we trust this crazy fool, do we allow her to make us a better army to protect out lands?"

"Father, My Lord, I doubt she wants to make our army better for us. Look closely, this is no normal person My Lord," Cattya whispered back to the King. Orin looked at the woman before him and a memory surfaced in the back of his mind, of a young girl in Camelot, but she was so different from the shadow of a girl in front of him.

"I know who you are, Morgana Pendragon, and your SORCERY is not welcomed in my land. I do NOT need your help to get what I want!" Orin replied violently.

"As you wish, your highness." Morgana bowed and left the chambers in a hurry. She slowly walked down the corridor and laughed to herself manically, "but you will do as I wish, whether you like it or not!"

Later That Night

The King's servant, a rather cowardly young man named Jeevus, hoped that Lady Morgana would really give him all that he wished for betraying his King. He watched the King devour his supper, he had made him his favorite meal so that he would eat it unquestioningly, little did the King know it was laced with a very powerful sleeping draft.

Jeevus watched as the King's chewing slowed and he passed out in his food. He just stood there looking at the King, realizing the severity of what he has just done when he heard two raps on the door.


	2. Disguise

"Jeevus, you look like death," Morgana laughed as she took out her sword and an amulet. She lifted her foot and kicked the King out of his chair. "Hmm... Looks like you need some help there My Lord," Morgana Raised the sword high above her head, "Let me..." she swung the sword with the force of a hurricane and stabbed the King in his royal heart, "Help you!" She ripped the sword from his chest and smeared the blood from the sword over the amulet. Morgana dangled the amulet in front of her and watched as it began to glow then placed it around her neck.

"Clean this up Jeevus!" said Morgana, who now looked like King Orin. Jeevus thought to himself that this was wrong. He thought Lady Morgana would simply enchant the King, not kill him. He was deeper in this than he ever wanted to be. 

As morning rolled around Orin-Morgana called for a meeting of the royal court. He-she sat on the thrown awaiting the arrival of the court, and when Princess Cattya entered the thrown room, she knew instantly that there was something different. Her father looked sick, so sick it looked almost evil, and she could feel magic rolling off of him. "Are you feeling alright this morning My Lord?" she asked quizzically.

"I have some aches this morning my dear, but once we take care of business here it will all be well."

Alarm bells went off in Cattya's head, this question is what she asked her father every morning, and every morning she got the same answer, _nothing that your touch couldn't fix_. This was her fathers way of letting her know he is alright and that no matter what other people think, he will support her use of magic. Now she let herself feel everything around her, and she could feel that this was not her father.

The rest of the Court had finally gathered and the King started in, "We are taking our army to Camelot," his voice boomed through the room. The room was quiet and broke into chaos. "I have already decided... We will train the men and set out on the eclipse."

"My Lord, that is next week. Will the men be ready by then?" Cattya asked, knowing now that this was not only not her father but Lady Morgana herself, what other powerful, magical person would want to take an army to Camelot.

"The men will be ready before then, my dear." Orin-Morgana could see that Cattya knew that she was not the King, but it would not matter, her army would not be defeated when she is done with them.


	3. Departure

In her chambers Cattya was pacing back and forth, "what am I going to do? My father is surely dead now that Morgana is in his place" she cried despairingly. Cattya jumped to the sound of a loud banging on her chamber doors, "Who is there?" she replied with an audible shake.

"It is Aishia, the knight your father assigned to your security detail" he yelled through the door. Cattya relaxed and ran to the door. She opened it pulling the young Knight into her chambers. "Princess, I am here to escort you to a group of men waiting to get you out of here."

"And why exactly have you come to get me out of here, what has my FATHER asked you to do?" she asked venomously.

Aishia moved Cattya to a chair so that his next words could have their full impact. "Mi'lady, One or our men found the body of the King this very morning in the horse stables, before the meeting was called to go to war with Camelot." Cattya looked up to the Knight with knowing.

"Aishia, I knew at the meeting that my Father was gone. In his place is Morgana; I would know her evil presence anywhere."

Aishia was visibly distressed by this new information, "Myself and a group of a dozen knights are packed and ready to escort you from the kingdom. We must travel to Camelot to warn King Arthur of Morgana's devious plans."

"I have already thought of this Sir Knight. We must ride at once for I fear that Lady Morgana already knows that her guise has not blinded me from her treachery." At this Aishia and Cattya snuck from her chambers to the training fields where the group of Knights were waiting on horses prepared for departure. The party left the castle walls in a hurried silence, but little did they know they were being followed.

Aishia led the way on his steed, followed by Catty on her white stallion, "Once we reach the darkest part of the forest we shall be a safe distance from the Castle. There we will find a safe clearing and make camp for the night." Every Knight stiffened on their horses as they realized were they must go to protect their Princess.

For hours they rode in utter silence, only shifting there gazed from the road when they heard the sounds of breaking twigs behind them. The trees began to grow thicker, closer together, and more haphazardly the further they traveled. Aishia stopped his horse to light a torch because it was so dark not even the moonlight could break through, they had reached their destination.

The men unloaded their horses and began to set up camp. The Knights began setting up Cattya's tent against her will so she decided to ask some questions, "How long until we reach Camelot? Morgana has planned her attack for the eclipse, this is only a week away?"

Aishia tied the last rope for her tent, turned to her and said, "My Lady, if we make haste and continue on our course as we have this very night we will be within sight of Camelot's gates within 2 days.

"This is very good to hear. There will then be plenty of time for King Arthur to prepare his men to fight. Thank you for setting up my tent." At this Cattya retired to her tent for the night.

The Knights were too restless that night for sleep, for they felt a presence among them. The Knights knew full well what things lie in wait in the darkest part of the forest.


End file.
